


March 11th

by threeroses96



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeroses96/pseuds/threeroses96
Summary: Everyday in the train is the same, until he came and change all...
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon
Kudos: 17





	March 11th

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song Jueves of La oreja de Van Gogh, I invited to listen this band and the song both are really good! c:

Every day is the same, I walk to the subway station, take the train at 6.50 am and then wait for you… every day I wait on the same door. You usually came running late so if I don’t see you, I just wait for the next train waiting for you and hopping the chance that someday you notice me.

The first time that you look at me felt like winning the lottery or something, cause every time that I saw you I beg to the goddess that you notice me or talk to me, cause I never going to had the guts to do it first… why I have to be so shy? I don’t know, the only thing I know is that when you look at me, I feel the same, the luckiest guy in the world.

Since that first look, every that you see me you nod your head or some time you wave your hand, those all the days that I smile all day, nothing can take the happiness that I feel when you wave at me, with that single gesture I feel so important, I know thats silly because you only do it for education, but I swear that is because you feel the same way as me… it's stupid I know… I’m stupid at think that sometimes you can feel the same way as I do.

Now that the time is passing, you not just wave at me, now you also smile at me and sometimes you sit next to me if the train is not too full, that smile makes me feel in cloud 9, and now I realize that I’m falling even more in love with you, it’s not just a crush I really thinks that I love you and that ridiculous, cause I don’t even know your name… you are my bright brown eyes guy and I want to know your name, maybe someday I have the guts to ask you.

Its been a couple of months since we know each other and as always you’re brave enough to ask for my name, now I know yours “I’m Heechul” you said one day before you get out in your station, I was so in shock that the only thing I could do was smile and wave to you a goodbye. You laugh at me and I was so embarrassed that my ears get super red, I never going to forget that day.

Now that I know your name and you know mine, we talk, we laugh, we seat together every day, some days I wait for you, other you wait for me. If before I know your name I was in love with you, now that I really know you I think that what I feel don’t have a name, I just feel like you are something more than my love, I can't express with words, I just don’t want to tell you, I don’t want to ruin our friendship, I don’t want to know that you don’t feel the same, just thinking that I can lose you it hurt like you don’t have an idea… I prefer to be just your friend that nothing at all.

I never going to forget that march 11th… we take the train at the same time as always but something today feels different, I don’t know what is it but something change, maybe it is the way that you look at me, you talk to me but you feel like miles away from me, you look nervous… and when I ask you if you feel fine you grab my hand and look directly at me “I have to tell you something” those are the last words that I hear from you and the last I remember before everything turns black…

When I can open my eyes again I'm looking for you with my hands and whisper your name, trying to scream but I don’t feel my voice… you grab my hand in the dark and I look for your face, something tells me that this is the last minutes that we have, so I'm brave enough for taking your head carefully, I caress your cheeks softly and then I kiss you with all the love that I keep hidden from you, with my last breath I told you that I love you and the last that I hear its “I love you too… please don’t leave me”… you cry and hold me asking me to stay with you, but I can't I`m, not strong enough I never was...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like and tell me what I can improve in my writing! sorry for the grammar mistakes, im trying to fix it...


End file.
